


The Remedy

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-30
Updated: 2006-05-30
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: What could have happened between Lily and James. Involves allergies, potions, a good friend, and truths.





	The Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

The Remedy.

_The remedy is the experience._  
This is a dangerous liaison I say the comedy is that it's serious.   
This is a strange enough new play on words   
I say the tragedy is how you're gonna spend   
The rest of your nights with the light on   
So shine the light on all of your friends   
When it all amounts to nothing in the end. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 

“Remus,” Lily started hesitantly, “Remus, I think I’m allergic to James.” 

The aforementioned boy looked up from his Transfiguration essay and raised one eyebrow at his friend. “Allergic? To James?” He asked.

 Lily nodded, her green eyes wide and her face serious.

 “How exactly are you allergic to him? I mean, what are your symptoms?” Remus lay his quill down on the table. 

“Well…when he stands next to me, I start getting red, and then when I smell him, my stomach flips, and sometimes, if he smiles at me, I start shaking… it goes on and on!”

 “Lily--” Remus tried to speak, but Lily cut him off.

 “At first I thought I was allergic to all the Marauders, but then I thought about it more, and I realized that it doesn’t happen with you, or Sirius, or Peter. Only with James. I have to be allergic to him, I have all the regular symptoms of allergic reactions. I mean, what else could it be?” Lily looked at him with large innocent eyes. 

Remus smiled to himself, trying to hide it. “Well, Lily, how about I make you a remedy? All you have to do is take it when you and James are alone. The potion will react to the fact that James is in the area, and your allergies will be healed.”

 “Would you do that for me, Remus?”

 He nodded. 

“Oh, thank you! It’s getting to be so embarrassing. When will it be ready?” 

“Within the next week. Just remember that you and James must be alone for it to work. Maybe you could do it in the Head’s Dorms one night, perhaps after patrols?” Remus brushed some of his sandy-coloured hair out of his eyes. 

Lily hugged him and ran off to the Library to finish an essay. As she walked out of the common room, Remus said, “Lily, Lily…You’re so blind to what’s in front of you…And you’re supposed to be intelligent…” and chuckled to himself. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 

“Lily, it’s ready,” Remus said three days later, holding out a small vial very barely filled with clear liquid. “Drink three drops of it in front of James and everything will be fine. But only three drops, you won’t need anymore.”

 “Thank you so much, Remus!” Lily replied, tucking the vial into the pocket of her robes.

 “Will it work right away?” 

“Yes, so you don’t have to worry about it until later tonight,” he said, smiling at his red-headed friend as she flashed him the smile James loved so much and ran down the hallway. What she didn’t know was that Remus had previously had a conversation with James about her…. 

_Remus watched as his best friend laughed hysterically, eventually losing control and falling out of his chair._

_“Allergic? She thinks she’s allergic? Guess I’ve been ‘allergic’ to her for years, then!” James said through his laughter._

_“So, I told her I’d give her a remedy. She doesn’t know that it’s actually a Truth Potion. All you have to do is ask her the correct questions and she’ll give you honest answers.”_

_“How’d you get Veritaserum? Doesn’t it take a month to make?” James asked, climbing back into his wooden chair._

_“Well, to be frank, I nicked it. Stole it from Slughorn’s cupboard and put water in there instead.” James laughed again, tilting his head back, before giving Remus an approving look._

_“Remus, mate, you’re the best friend I’ve ever had. You stole potion from Slughorn so I could find out if Lily likes me?”_

_“It’s not an ‘if’. It’s a fact at this point, James. She’s crazy for you. She just needs to let go of herself, and this potion will get her to do that and tell the truth. Oh, and I stuck the antidote in your cloak pocket, so when you get everything you need, you can turn her back to herself.”_

_“Thanks, Remus, thanks,” James said, looking Remus in the eye before clapping him on the back and exiting the dorm._

_“No, James, thank you,” Remus muttered under his breath. “Thank you.”_

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 

As the Head Girl and Boy walked into their common room, and prepared to separate into their respective rooms, Lily grabbed James on the arm. 

“James, can you sit on the couch there for a moment or two? I have something I have to take, and…it would…”

 “I’d be glad to, Lily,” James said, and Lily was relieved that she didn’t have to come up with something. She pulled the vial from her pocket and took a very small sip. She shuddered at the taste and sat down quickly, feeling dizzy.

 “Lily, are you alright?” James asked, concerned.

 “No, I’m not alright,” she said, without thinking about it. _Why didn’t I just tell him I was fine?_ She thought. “I’m in love with you,” she continued. _WHAT? WHAT DID I JUST SAY TO HIM?_ She could feel her eyes go wide and clamped her hand over her mouth. 

“Is that true?” James asked curiously. Lily started to say that it wasn’t true, but something was forcing her to tell the truth. 

“Yes, James, it’s true.”

 James smirked. “And how long, exactly, have you been in love with me?” 

“Since Fourth Year,” she replied, completely and utterly shocked at what was happening to her. 

“Fourth Year, eh?” James’ hazel eyes were twinkling at her. “So when I asked you out all those times, you really wanted to say yes?” 

“Yes.”

 “Why didn’t you say yes then?” He tilted his head to one side. 

Lily felt the words spill out of her mouth, unbidden. “I said no because I was afraid. I was afraid that I would only be your toy for a day, a week, a month, whatever. I was too much in love with you to suffer that. I’d rather not be with you at all than be discarded like a broken toy.” 

“Why’d you insult me all the time, if you loved me so much?” James asked, his brow furrowed. 

“I knew you could be better, and I was angry that you weren’t living up to your potential,” she answered. 

“Thank you, Lily.” James pulled another vial out of his pocket and gave it to her. “Drink up.” At her look, he said, “It’s not poison. It’ll bring you back to yourself.” She complied, and slowly felt like she was gaining control of herself.

 “James--” she started, but he cut her off and leaned closer to her. She could see that smirk she loved and hated creeping back onto his face. 

“Remus gave you Veritaserum, and gave me the antidote.” Lily opened her mouth again, but James shook his head. 

“When you told him about your ‘allergies’, he realized what you wouldn’t. Somewhere in you, he knew that you were in love with me. Your logical mind wouldn’t let you say that or even admit to it. So, he gave you a remedy. And no, this was not my plan. I didn’t know anything about this until this afternoon.” 

“How did he get the potions? He had it ready in three days. It takes a month to make.” 

“He stole it from Slughorn’s cabinet.” 

“Oh.” Lily twirled a piece of red hair around her index finger, thinking. 

“James?”

 “Yes?” 

“Why’d you give me the antidote? You could’ve asked me anything in the world and I would’ve told you the truth. Why’d you stop there?”

 “Because, Lily,” he replied, leaning in even closer and staring at her with his beautiful hazel orbs, “I wanted you to know what you were doing when I kissed you.” 

And before she could reply, his lips were on hers, warm and soft. She found to her happy surprise that she didn’t mind this in the least bit, and started to kiss him back. And days, weeks, months, even years later, she would thank Remus every time she looked at James for the ‘remedy’ that truly healed her.

_FINIS._

**A/N—Song is by Jason Mraz. Like it, hate it, indifferent? Leave a review! Truly, it’s my only hope of getting any better.**

**You know you want to………. Anyways, I’m pretty happy with this, I may go back and edit it in a couple months. Of course, I got the inspiration from the song… ah, sweet music.**

**< 3s and peace out.**  
Lily  
\---$-@  <\---and that's a flower


End file.
